Junto a Ti
by ElsaFrosst
Summary: Esta es una historia de Amor Jack y Elsa estan destinados a estar juntos para asi a cabar con el mal que se aproxima pero hay una cosa que les impide cumplir el destino y son los Celos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola querido lector :D esta es mi segunda historia o bueno la primera ya que la otra no le puse empeño :S. La historia es basada en después de lo sucedido en tanto Frozen como en el Origen y podremos observar diferentes puntos de vista de todos los personajes (JackxElsa, AnnaxKristoff, FlynnxRapunzel, HipoxMerida) espero te agrade**

**Capítulo 1 **

POV ELSA

"Hace tan solo una semana y media estaba en mi castillo tranquila cuando ese hombre Hans me ataco y ahora me encontraba ahí en mi habitación donde pase mi niñez y adolescencia mirando a la ventana tratando de entender por qué todo pasa tan rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían descubierto mis poderes, yo había logrado hacer cosas que jamás creí que haría, Mi hermana congelada… Aun ese pensamiento me pone los pelos de punta sigo sin creer que estuve a punto de perderla" – En eso pensaba cuando su voz me interrumpió-

-Elsa- Dijo para poder atraer mi atención así que se la di–Lamento no haber tocado es solo que bueno…-

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- Pregunte preocupada -¿Pasa Algo?

-No es solo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo- Su voz no me gusto para nada sabía que me preguntaría algo del pasado y no quería recordar más sin en cambio decidi contestarle

-Dime- Dije sentándome en la cama

-Bueno porque cuando éramos niñas…- Ahí no, ahí estaba esa parte dolorosa –No me habrías que es lo que paso, sé que no me querías lastimar pero aun no entiendo porque antes si jugábamos y un día para otro ya no-

En realidad aun dudaba de decirle la verdad pero no puedo ocultarlo más –Veras una noche me pediste hacer un muñeco acepte _"Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho todo sería mejor" _así que fuimos al salón y me pediste hacer la magia la hice emocionada y jugamos pero llego un momento en que empezaste a saltar en los montículos de nieve que yo hacía pero ibas un poco rápido yo resbale y para que no te calleras avente un rayo de hielo y cayó sobre tu cabeza por eso tenías un mechón de pelo blanco…- Fue cuando escuche sollozos

-Fue mi culpa- Decía llorando y a mí me parte el corazón eso así que la abrase

-No, no para nada es solo que estábamos emocionadas- Dije para calmarla aunque no sabía en sí que decir

-Si Elsa fue mi culpa si no hubiera ido tan rápido no me hubieras dejado afuera- Decía sin parar de llorar

-Anna pero eso ya paso ahora lo sabes y los controlo- Dije sonriendo para que se calmara lo cual lo logre

-Bueno tienes razón ya paso todo- Sonrió, de esas sonrisas cálidas que solo ella sabe dar

-Elsa porque naciste con esos poderes- Dijo dejándome en blanco ni yo lo sabía por qué la razón no entendía y a diario sueño cosas extrañas de las razones pero no pueden ser así que no sé que soy o quien soy –No lo sé Anna- Dije agachando la mirada y ella solo me abrazo

Pov Jack

"En el polo"

Veía al Hada hablar con sus haditas de un lado a otro mientras el canguro ay adoraba decirle así ya que lo ponía furioso bueno mientras él y Norte discutían que Pascua no es Navidad sinceramente cada vez que se veían discutían lo mismo y ya me habían cansado, Vi a Sandy flotando observándolos ya también se veía cansado de escuchar la misma pelea diariamente y no se ni porque estamos aquí en la guarida de Norte a sí que se me ocurrió una idea agarre mi callado y lo azote contra el suelo llenándolo de escarcha

-Ya Basta- Dije fastidiado

-Tranquilo Jack- Dijo Norte mirándome

-Es que siempre es lo mismo ya peleen de otra cosa- En eso estaba cuando la luna mando sus rayos de luz

-Hombre de la Luna cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué es lo que pasa- Dijo Norte aunque aun siendo guardián seguía sin escuchar sonido alguno –Lo sé pero aún está aprendiendo- Así que hablan de mi – No descuida yo lo arreglo- Volteando hacia a mí –Escuchaste Jack-

-Ni una sola palabra, zumbido o algo parecido- Dije con sinceridad

-Jack Hombre de la luna dice que no llegues tarde ya se habla de calentamiento global- Dijo como regañándome

-Ok lo siento solo falte un día- Dije tranquilamente aunque parece que dije que había hecho una nevada terrible matando gente por sus caras

-Jack no debes faltar ni un solo día o los niños no creerán en ti- Dijo el hada rodeándome

-Ok ya no faltare lo juro- Dije sonriendo –Pero díganme solo estamos aquí para hablar de lo que hice mal o que-

-No-Hablo Norte serio –Jack quien es Elsa- Dejándome helado (ironía xD) como sabia de ella quien le había dicho de ella y que decirle _"Una hermosa chica que veo de lejos por que no sé si me vea que tiene poderes como yo" _No podía decir eso mientras todos esperaban una repuesta y yo no podía articular palabra

**Ok Esto es todo por ahora espero lo lean ;D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Junto a ti"**


	2. Chapter 2

POV JACK

Encerio no sabia que que decir me sentía extraño las miradas se hacia mas penetrantes y eso no me gustaba asi que

-Por que lo preguntas- Dije tratando de calmarme

-Tus sueños lo dicen Jack Meme lo dijo- Dijo Norte dijo señalando al bajito de color dorado –Sueñas con ella seguido donde tu y ella están juntos-

Wow cada cosa que decia era cierta soñaba con ella a que me amaba y formábamos una familia etc… esa chica si que sabia como llevarme al cielo y regresar

-Solo recuerda que no te puedes enamorar de una humana- Dijo Norte con tranquilidad y yo solo le sonríe con una sonrisa torcida y volvieron a sus ocupaciones y si hubiera querido no enamorarme de ella pero que hacer es algo que simplemente no pude evitar

•Flash Black•

Como siempre me encontraba jugando con los niños llevando días nevados Obviamente ahora que me ven me tengo que esconder y awwg eso no me gusta pero ya que hasta que escuche una hermosa voz

_Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá_

_Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá _

Wow pero que hermosa voz me dije yendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia donde escuchaba esa hermosa voz y entonces vi un hermoso castillo de ahí venia la voz me acerque y

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare _

_No volveré jamas No queda nada Atrás_ - Wow no pude decir mas era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio platinado -

_Libre soy Libre soy surgire como el despertar -_Encerio mas inpresionado no podía estar estaba cambiando su atuendo -

_Libre soy Libre soy se fue la chica ideal –_Era un vestido hecho de hielo-

_Firme asi a la luz del sol _–Ok ya me enamore al verla caminar como puede alguien ser tan hermosa -

_La tormenta habrá_

_El frio es parte también de mi –_Terminosu canción cerrando la puerta-

•Fin de Flash Black•

Me sente en la mesa observando a todos medio inquietos mientras yo solo recordando a Elsa reina de Arendelle con poderes de hielo casi muere si no fuera por su hermana que la salvo pero en fin yo ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella en sus ojos su caminar…

-JACK- Me grito Norte –Despierta-

-Que estoy despierto- Dije molesto

-Al parecer te tiene en las nubes la joven Elsa- Dijo el hada un poco molesta

-Y eso que- Dije admitiendo lo ovbio –Es que es hermosa, gentil, Tiene poderes de hielo, es la mujer mas hermos que he visto en mis 450 años- Suspire –Es la luz que ilumina mi dia-

-Jack eso es tierno en parte pero es una humana- Repitiendo el Canguro de Pascua

-Y eso que- Pregunte fastidiado

-Morira- Dijo Norte rompiéndome el corazón en miles de cachitos y lentamente y se noto en mi cara –Es por eso que hombre de la luna esta preocupado por ti-

Suspire volteándome sin decir nada y cada quien salio a su guarida y yo pues Sali un rato ya que vivía con norte por asi decirlo asi que con ayuda del viento hacia Arendelle era de Noche y me asome a su ventana y allí estaba dormida tranquilamente no pude evitar sentirme peor las líneas doradas de Sandy brotaron en su cabeza soñaba con una familia Ella un rey e hijos y conmigo no iba a poder cumplir ese sueño anelado no resisti saliendo de la ventana disparado

-_Y yo solo quiero ser real y sentir el mundo igual que los otros por ella por mi porque yo tendría que cambiar nadie mas lo va intentar estoy solo y sigo aquí solo yo estoy aquí sigo aquí, sigo aquí- _Cante un pedazo de canción que sentía que era como para mi era cierto a veces quería ser real para estar a su lado y darle la familia que merece pero no jamas sucedería eso ella jamas me vera y será hora de que lo valla aceptando

•Pov Sandman

Escuche la canción de Jack sentí pena por el hasta que sentí que cierta reina soñaba con el vole en un aeroplano que hice con mi arena y si era Elsa soñaba con Jack

-Jack- Susurraba la Reina

Esto lo tenia que saber Norte pero como siempre me hiba a costar trabajo intentarlo después de todo no hablaba asi que Sali volando hacia el Polo


	3. Chapter 3

•Pov Elsa

Me cepillaba el cabello cuando mi hermana entro

-Elsa saldré a dar un paseo con Kristoff necesitas algo- Pregunto mirándome

-No anda ve a divertirte- Sonreí aunque ya sabía que Kristoff le pediría matrimonio me había dicho que quería hacerlo

Así que esperaría el momento en que mi hermana llegara gritando de felicidad así que Salí a dar un paseo como todas las mañanas, Veía a niños jugar a las madres comprando cosas para su casa y todos y cada uno se inclinaba cuando pasaba y yo asentía haciendo lo mismo me pare en seco cuando vi a una pareja no más grandes que yo hasta podría decir que eran de mi edad

-Te amo con todo mi corazón quisiera estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida adorarte y atesorarte para siempre crear una familia contigo amarnos aun así estemos en el lecho de muerte- Decia el chico mientras ella se limitó a llorar y abrazarlo estaba feliz no había duda y como no aquellas palabras habían sido hermosas a lo que me preguntaba algún día alguien me podría amar así a pesar de ser quien soy de lo que pueda hacer amarme como la mujer que soy?

•Pov Jack

Volaba hasta llegar a Arendelle para verla ella observaba a una pareja y bajaba la mirada la chica lo abrazaba y me imaginaba a mí y a Elsa de la mano compartiendo nuestra cercanía pero ella es humana y yo un espíritu yo llevo más de 300 años con vida y Elsa solo 20 aunque por alguna extraña razón al verla era como si ya la hubiera visto antes y su voz se me hacía tan familiar pero no recordaba nada del pasado solo aquella escena de cuando morí pero de ahí en fuera nada así que no se por qué aunque a veces me pregunto si tenía amigos o novia después de todo tenía 19 cuando morí no creo que en el colegio no tuviera amigos o algo parecido pero eso se quedara en duda solo espero que no sea para siempre

•Pov General

Kristoff y Anna paseaban por un bello Jardín mientras conversaban y reían

-Anna tengo que preguntarte algo- Decia Kristoff realmente nervioso

-Si dime- Dijo Anna con la típica sonrisa de ella -¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno Amm … llevamos ya tiempo juntos… no y yo quería saber si tu.-

-Yo que- Pregunto Anna ansiosa

-Que si tu TeQuieresCasarConmigo- Lo dijo tan rápido que Anna no comprendió

-Que yo que- ¨Pregunto alzando una ceja

-Que si te quieres car conmigo- Pregunto más tranquilo para este momento Anna no sabía qué hacer si gritar llorar o besarlo –Entonces?

-Si Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me quiero casar contigo -dijo arrojándose a él para besarlo con ternura

**~En el Polo**

Meme volva a toda prisa al polo al llegar vio a Norte los 3 guardianes como era de esperarse pero no vio a Jack así que empezó a hacer señas para dar a entender que tenía algo importante que decir y Norte le empezó a poner atención

-Haber Meme que pasa- Dijo Norte viendo al bajito hacer señas El conejo y El hada miraban atentos tratando de entender pero no le entendían –No puede ser- Dijo Norte con sorpresa

-Que no puede ser- Pregunto el hada revoloteando

-La Reina Elsa es el pasado de Janessa- Dijo Norte con asombro mientras Conejo y El hada se quedaron pensando quien era aquella chica

**Bueno eh aquí otro capítulo de Junto A ti :D espero le guste mucho les mando besos y nos vemos o nos leemos más bien para el siguiente capítulo "¿Quién es Janessa? :D **

**RatillaFresa****:****Me alegra mucho que te guste: D y tranquila pronto sabrás porque jeje**

**REONORU****: Si al principio pensé en ella pero quise darle un cambio jeje: D **

**Espero poder publicar más seguido :D es que se me había olvidado la contra xD pero ya la anote jeje**


	4. Chapter 4

•Pov General

Jack volaba por Noruega despejándose ya que siempre que iba a Arendelle se estresaba por que Elsa no lo veía o más bien nunca se le puso enfrente como para saberlo

-Y si- Paso por la mente del joven pararse enfrente de Elsa para saberlo más sin en cambio le aterraba que ella no lo viera pero sin dudarlo fue a Arendelle

Elsa miraba por su balcón pensando en cosas del reino cuando su hermana entro corriendo y feliz era obvio lo que iba a decirle

-Elsa- Gritaba con tanta emoción –Tengo que decirte algo pero antes quiero que te relajes y suspires no te precipites por nada-

A Elsa le daba risa la reacción de la hermana ya que ella lo decia por lo que paso con Hans –Te casaras- Dijo Ella cuando vio que su hermana entraba más en nervios

-Como lo supiste- Interrogo la pelirroja

-Ay Anna Kristoff me pidió permiso- Sonrió

-Y no estas molesta- Dijo Anna

-Para nada- Sonrió Elsa –Kristoff es muy buena persona aparte no lo conociste hoy- Dijo sonriendo mientras Anna se sonrojaba –Iré a dar un paseo vienes-

-No Gracias iré con Kristoff- Dijo Anna con mirada soñadora mientras salía de la habitación, mientras Elsa solo quería salir a explorar un rato. Saliendo del castillo fue al bosque para perderse un rato y pudo observar a un chico de pelo blanco dando vueltas

•Pov Jack

Estaba en el bosque sin saber si hablarle o no que hacer y si no me ve que pasara mi corazón se me romperá en miles de pedacitos cuando escuche su voz que tanto amaba

-Amm disculpa- Voltee y era ella Elsa me miraba curiosa y bueno yo no sabía cómo reaccionar si sorprenderme salir volando o que así que solo sonreí

-Hola- Pude articular tan siquiera un poco

-Soy la Reina Elsa de Arendelle- Dijo tan cortes como siempre

-Amm yo soy amm- Solo pude dar vueltas en las palabras como tonto no supe que decir

-Si quien eres- Pregunto tan dulce

-Soy este Jack, Jack Frost- Dije sonriendo

-Buenas Tardes Jack- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza –Podría preguntarte por qué estas descalzo-

-Ahh….- Ok ahora que le digo –Pues me gusta más- "Enserio fue lo que más pudiste decir"

-Oww ya veo- Sonrió tan cálidamente

-Es verdad que usted la reina tiene poderes de hielo- Sonreí "Ok tengo que pensar lo que digo"

-Amm si así es – Dijo haciéndose para atrás

Si quería empezar algo tenía que quitarle su miedo –Yo igual-

Elsa solo me miro extrañada supuse que quería una prueba así que me acerque a un árbol y lo toque enseguida salió escarcha sonreí cuando lo hice y ella solo abrió aún más sus lindos ojos azules

-Wow- Dijo ella –Es increíble creí que era la única- "Eres la única que me ve"

•Pov Elsa

Él podía era igual a mi yo solo sonreía el me entendía o al menos eso creo después de ese acto por alguna extraña razón comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, Jack era un chico extraño no conocía a sus padres y no le interesaba siempre estaba solo aunque éramos muy similares y no se dé dónde pero yo lo eh visto antes pero donde

•En el polo

Norte explicaba con detalle aquella chica y lo que había sucedido con ella –Cuando Jack era humano era admirado por todos ya que siempre jugaba con los pequeños cuando pasaban un mal día los hacia reír era divertido como siempre y había una chica llamada Janessa era chica era idéntica a la Reina Elsa solo que con cabello negro Jack la amaba tanto como ella a el que a la edad de 17 años se casaron para demostrar su amor profundo uno por el otro vivian juntos y todo Janessa se preocupaba mucho por el cuándo Jack falleció por su hermana Janessa dejo de comer dormir etc… y Hombre de la luna que había visto cada cosa que sucedía cuando ella murió la hizo su hija una estrella pero ya no supe más- Todos lo miraban más sorprendidos que nunca

-Así que Janessa y Elsa son la misma- Pregunto Conejo

-Si así es-

-Norte y por qué está aquí- Pregunto Tooth

-No lo sé- En eso estaban cuando hombre de la luna mostro un mensaje

"Tristeza hubo, dolor habrá

Amor es la solución para un corazón helado

Mas corazón quemado no hay algo tan

Frio para calmarlo proteger debes

Si eternidad quieres"

**Tan, Tan, Tan fin del fanfiction espero que les haya gustado nunca actualizare Bye **

**Ok no esto termina por ahora pero no para siempre quedan muchos capítulos: D tengo para rato aquí asi que espero les haya gustado comenten **

Ingrid215: Pues no, no lo es xD y espero te guste este capítulo :D Gracias por comentar

Paolaesh: Y eso no es todo más adelante habrá más MeridaxHiccup y FlynnxRapunzel :D y aquí este capítulo respondió tu gran duda espero :S

REONORU: No, es re chismoso xD bueno eh aquí quien es aquella chica extraña jeje


	5. Chapter 5

•Pov Jack

Era increíble sostener la conversación de Elsa es tan linda y comprensiva tuve que mentir en algunas cositas para que no se asustara o algo parecido

-Amm Jack- Pregunto Elsa con la mirada baja – ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lado?-

Por qué me preguntaría eso –Amm no, es la primera vez que vengo- "Ahí esta otra mentira"

-Te me haces extremadamente conocido- Dijo ella mirándome fijamente

-Amm no enserio no lo sé más bien- Dije balbuceando

-A lo mejor lo soñé- Dijo mirando el atardecer "Ok creo que dijo que sueña conmigo"

-Tal vez- Sonreí sin saber que más decir

-Bueno Jack fue un honor conocerte pero me tengo que retirar mi hermana debe de andar muy preocupada- Dijo levantándose de aquella roca –Espero verte de nuevo alguna vez-

-Si quieres mañana- Sonreí, enserio quiero volver a estar a su lado

-Bien mañana será- Sonrió dándose la vuelta para irse –Aquí-

-Si- Dije mirándola irse con cara de Idiota enamorado No lo pude evitar y brinque de árbol en árbol la felicidad invadía todo mi ser la amaba tanto y ella me veía. Volé hasta otro reino llamado Corona me gustaba ir ahí me llamaba la atención los habitantes y los niños, al llegar la princesa me sonrió

-Hola Rapunzel- Sonreí

-Hey Jack hace mucho no te veía- Me sonrió con mirada soñadora como siempre

Bueno que Rapunzel me viera al igual que todos los habitantes del reino que fuera como un humano para ellos no era normal pero había descubierto la razón

1.- Los reyes tuvieron contacto con una flor mágica

2.- Rapunzel tenía magia en su cabello ahora es en sus lagrimas

3.- Por esas 2 razones todo el reino de Corona creía lo que leía y había muchas historias mías así que creían en mi de mayores hasta jóvenes. Rapunzel no sabía de mi desesperado amor por Elsa además descubrimos que Rapunzel siempre volverá a nacer por esa bendita flor así que es inmortal así que será mi amiga para toda la vida.

•Pov Elsa

Llegue al castillo con una mirada soñadora Anna al verme me abrazo

-DONDE ESTABAS- Dijo alterada

-Por ahí- Sonreí ella al verme con la mirada que traía sonrió

-Con alguien- Pregunto picara

-Algo así- Sonreí –Es increíble-

-Oww estas enamorada- Dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría

-Espera que enamorada- Dije reaccionando "No podía ser lo conocí hoy" –Por dios Anna lo acabo de conocer-

-Si Elsa pero eso no evita que tu mirada parezca de enamorada- Dijo yéndose feliz

Ok creo que exagero bastante "Yo enamorada era muy pero muy pronto para eso, aparte él no se figaría en mi o si después de todo tiene los mismos poderes invernales que yo"

-Su majestad- Dijo una sirvienta interrumpiéndome mis pensamientos

-Si-

-Ha llegado el sastre que su hermana encargo para que probara vestidos de novia- Dijo sorprendiéndome valla sí que Anna está ansiosa por esto aunque era de esperarse se iba a casar

-Si bueno vamos- Dije encaminándome con ella aun pensando en lo que pasaría mañana

•Pov Norte (En el polo)

-Manny ya dime que hace Janessa aquí- pregunte enserio me preocupaba Jack era como un hijo para mí y no quería que sufriera _**"No es Janessa es Elsa"**_ –Bien que hace Janessa en el cuerpo de Elsa o como sea- _**"Llama a los guardianes menos a Jack y les mostrare el por qué la eh traído"**_

Aunque a veces no lo entendía pero bueno llame a los guardianes para que todos viéramos la vida pasada de Jack

**Ok esto es todo por el capítulo de hoy enserio Gracias a los que comentan y a los que leen y no comentan también –En el próximo capítulo verán el Amor que se tenían Janessa y Jack :D- **

**Bueno cuando la letra este en negrita y cursiva será porque Manny (Hombre de la Luna hable) no se me ocurrió otra forma pero bueno espero actualizar el Viernes en este fin Actualizare Miércoles y Viernes para acabar más pronto y no dejarlos con tanta duda xD**

**Por cierto lean mi otro fin Hogwarts por fi :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Hombre de la luna estaba dispuesto a enseñar el amor que Janessa y Jack se tenían y decidió por mostrar el día que se conocieron

~Pasado

Un joven de cabello café rojizo de tez blanca y ojos cafés muy guapo para decir verdad, Jackson Overland acababa de cumplir 16 años y divertía a su hermana Dani, su mundo entero la adoraba daría todo por ella

-Jack ya me canse- Decia la pequeña de 11 años muy parecida a Jack el mismo tono de pelo etc…

-Ahí Vamos Dan- Decia Jack corriendo de un lado a otro –Esto es divertido- Chocando con alguien tirándola al suelo –Lo siento no te vi- Dijo parándose y extendiéndole una mano

-Amm no te preocupes estoy bien- Decia aquella chica sin mirarlo y aun en el suelo

-Ven vamos te ayudo-Dijo Jack levantándola quedando de frente a ella, Era hermosa, pelo negro ondulado hasta la espalda, tez blanca como la nieve, ojos grises (Facciones idénticas a las de Elsa) "Es preciosa" –Amm soy Jackson- Inclinándose ante ella

-Janessa- Sonrió la chica con timidez y con una pequeña inclinación "Wow aparte de guapo educado"

-Es un verdadero honor conocerte- Dijo sonriéndole

•Fin del pasado y Pov General

"_**Y cómo pudieron notar se amaron desde el primer momento que se vieron" **_–Y que paso después- Pregunto el hada curiosa "_**No desesperes querida, su amor era tan grande que contagiaba a su pueblo pero Janessa tenía un problema llamado inseguridad"**_

~ Pasado

Era un día hermoso la familia de Jack y Janessa se unieron porque amabas mamas se habían hecho inseparables, Janessa estaba sentada en el pasto bajo un árbol sumergida en sus pensamientos y es que estaba tan enamorada del pero temía que su amor no fuera correspondido y ella solo lo veía

-Jane- Dijo Jack con cierto nerviosismo sacándola de sus pensamientos y sentándose a su lado

-Que pasa Jack- Un poco asustada

-Mira no sé cómo empezar por que nos conocemos poco, pero tú me gustas y debo decir mucho- Jack no la miraba pero para lo que decia la tomo de las manos mirándola a los ojos –Eres la persona más especial del mundo y no sé cómo hice para ver un mundo donde no estabas tú, mi vida no tenía sentido, eres la chica que eh esperado tanto tiempo, que aun espero, Janessa lo que trato de decir es que ya no quiero un mundo donde no estés tu- En la miraba y acariciaba su mano ella no sabía si llorar o besarlo no pensaba que fuera real- Jane ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de ser mi novia?

Janessa no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar –Jack no lo puedo creer - Sonriendo Jack seco sus lágrimas- Si, si quiero ser tu novia –besándolo con ternura-

•Fin del pasado y Pov General

-Oww Jack es tan romántico- Dijo Tooth emocionada

-Si eso fue lindo- Dijo conejo pensando

"_**Lo es, Jack la trato como una reina los 5 meses que estuvieron juntos amándose con locura Jack decidió que quería unir su vida con la de ella para que nadie los separara y así fue Jack le pidió matrimonio a Janessa que acepto" **_

~ Pasado

Era el cumpleaños de Jack todos ya sabían y aceptaban lo que Jack quería hacer aunque era joven su mama entendía el amor que él le tenía y la mama de Janessa quería ver a su única hija feliz siempre

-Amm me prestan atención por favor- Pidió Jack parándose en medio del salón con Janessa de la mano –Janessa todos aquí saben el profundo amor que nos tenemos y yo quisiera unir nuestras vidas para la eternidad y bueno estar juntos siempre- Poniéndose de rodillas ante ella sacando un anillo con forma de copo de nieve a lo que Janessa tapo su boca con sus manos con los ojos acuosos –Janessa Parks, ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Janessa no pudo articular palabra alguna por la emoción así que solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de la emoción, Jack le puso el anillo tomando su mano como si fuera la pieza más fina de cristal y le puso el anillo.

No pasaron ni 2 meses cuando Jack y Janessa ya estaban casados y vivian en una pequeña casa en el centro del pueblo se amaban demasiado todo mundo que los conocía veía el amor que se tenían y todo mundo los quería pasaron así los días hasta que Jack llego a la edad de 19 años cuando la desgracia llego.

Era el cumpleaños de la hermana de Jack y le regalo unos patines, Dani esperaba el día en que pudiera salir con su hermano a estrenarlos

•Fin del pasado y Pov General

"_**Creo que lo siguiente ya lo saben, Janessa al enterarse que Jack había muerto se hundió en una depresión fatal. Era un día tormentoso la nieve estaba a todo lo que da, ella salió sin importarle nada, murió congelada yo presencie cada escena de amor que se tuvieron y decidi darles una nueva oportunidad"**_

•Pov Norte

Esto sí que es extraordinario –Lo que aun no entiendo es el por qué– Ya no hubo respuesta

–Se ha ido– Dijo conejo –Yo sinceramente no comprendo por qué no nos enseñó lo que paso con Janessa–

Era verdad había muchas preguntas por resolver solo esperábamos que las respuestas llegaran de que alguna cosa sucediera

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa pues acabo el capítulo, lamento no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo pero**

**No tenía imaginación para el capítulo, eh estado muy presionada**

**Acabe 5 año de prepa pfff me costó mucho** ***En si ya la había terminado***

**Pero regrese tantan xD bueno espero les guste este cap **

**Gracias a todos sus comentarios **


End file.
